


Amo a mi bebé

by impurestuff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Fisting, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Top Harry, Top Liam, Uncle Liam, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, louis es un bebe literalmente
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impurestuff/pseuds/impurestuff
Summary: Harry abusa sexualmente de su hijo, Louis, desde que éste tiene un año. Lo comparte con Liam más adelante.





	Amo a mi bebé

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso de que esto es muy enfermo y que, obviamente, condeno todas las formas de abuso sexual. 
> 
> Si no te gusta esto, no lo leas, gracias.

Para desgracia (o suerte) de Harry, su mujer había muerto en un accidente de tráfico seis meses después de que su precioso hijo Louis hubiera nacido, lo cual desembocó en que el enamoramiento platónico que había sentido Harry al ver a su hijo no tuviera límites.

Louis cumplía un año el día en el que Harry decidió dejar de reprimirse y amar abiertamente a su hijo. El bebé aún no hablaba, pero después de que su padre prácticamente violara su boca con la lengua, éste balbuceó lo que pareció ser un "papá", aunque probablemente solo estuviera repitiendo la sílaba "pa". Aún así, Harry se emocionó. 

"Sí, bebé, soy papá, ¿te gusta cómo te besa papá?" Le preguntó esperanzado, tomándose la risa del infante como un sí. 

Ante esto, Harry volvió a besarlo, introduciendo la lengua dentro de la pequeña boca, lamiendo todo lo que podía de ella y acariciando los pezones del bebé, quien solo llevaba puesto un pañal y estaba tumbado sobre la gran cama de su padre. El ojiverde no dejó de besarlo mientras sacaba su erección del bóxer, que era la única prenda de ropa que llevaba puesta, y comenzaba a masturbarse. Pellizcó con suavidad uno de los pezones del pequeño y separó sus bocas. Se colocó de rodillas en el colchón con las piernas abiertas y su hijo de tan solo un año de edad sobre él, siguió masturbándose mientras dejaba caer un hilo de saliva desde arriba hasta la boca de su pequeño, gimiendo en voz alta cuando la saliva cayó en su boca. Cuando notó su cercanía al orgasmo, se acercó a la cara del bebé y frotó su polla contra la cara del infante, poniendo finalmente la punta de su pene justo dentro de la pequeña boca abierta del niño, corriéndose con un fuerte y ronco gemido y viendo cómo su corrida se rebosaba de la boquita. 

"Buen niño, eres mi niño bueno. Papá no puede esperar a que crezcas para follarte." 


End file.
